User talk:WildloughRhulain
--Ember Nickel 00:27, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Editors You have been added to the Editors page. --LordTBT 05:14, 22 June 2006 (UTC) hey there Do you like fan fiction? Check out my user page for a list of my favorites. Click here If you want a signature, ask Sambrook the otter for help. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for fixing Burrom for me!--Rose Of Noonvale Noonvale Here I Come! Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Mayblossom sounds like an interesting character. Please post your stories, it doesn't matter how long it takes for you to finish them. I probably won't finish my story for a long time. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I'm looking for a beta reader please if anyone's willing to deal with a crappy writer I'm not good at writing Redwall fanfics. When I'm doing this stuff on my own like I always do, I can create fanfic characters and detailed histories for the characters easily, but when it comes to the actual fanfics themselves, I have a habit of writing so far on a fic and getting stuck. My brain says "Told you you couldn't do it because your writing stinks" and I abandon the fic. I'm looking for a beta reader please if anyone's willing to deal with a crappy writer. :) TiriaW 14:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) What's a beta reader? 14:36, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry that was me. My computar somehow logged me out while I was typing that. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No problem :) This is going to sound overly detailed and probably stupid, but I copied it from the original wikipedia site because my brain blanked and I wasn't sure how to word this myself: A beta reader (also spelled betareader, or shortened to beta) is a person who reads a written work, generally fiction, with what has been described as "a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the general public." The author or writer, who can be referred to as the alpha reader, may use several "betas" prior to publication. A beta reader can serve as proofreader of spelling and grammar errors, or as a traditional editor, working on the "flow" of prose. In fiction, the beta might highlight plot holes or problems with continuity, characterisation, or believability; in both fiction and non-fiction, the beta might also assist the author with fact-checking. TiriaW 14:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. Well if you want, I can be your beta reader. I can be very critical when I get in the mood. And my brother has alot of Redwall books, so I can borrow them from him when I need too. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds great! Thanks. :) TiriaW 18:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Wondering something: I tried to see if you had an e-mail or something so I could send you my work and something came up saying you haven't specified a valid e-mail or have chosen not to receive e-mails from other users. I'm confused on how this is going to work. TiriaW 19:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I'll ask Mom if I can get an e-mail account. Then we can e-mail back and forth about it. But if she says no, I don't know what we'll do. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 21:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Update. And I asked Mom about the e-mail thing and she said she'd talk to Dad. Let's keep our fingers crossed that he'll say yes.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) How do you do that? How did you make that fan-fiction characters page? I want to do it too!--Laterose Well, if you mean how I created the character section, I copied the main section off of this site: http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Martin2/Character_pages , erased the character already listed and fleshed it in. If you mean how I created the separate page itself; another member helped me set up the blank link on my main userpage. You're welcome to copy the link below, erase my username, put yours in, and paste it into your page. It'll give you a separate section linked to your userpage. TiriaW 14:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:WildloughRhulain/Characterpages